simonspierfandomcom-20200213-history
Simon Spier
Simon Spier is the main protagonist of the novel ''Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda'' and it's film adaption, Love, Simon. He also appeared in Leah on the Offbeat. Personality Simon is a seemingly open person when it comes to most things. He forms close friendships with the people he cares about that seem to last, as evident with his best friends Leah Burke and Nick Eisner. He can also form close friendships quickly, such as in the case of Abby Suso, whom he is close with in the course of less then half a year. He seems to care about what others think about him, and doesn't want others' opinions of him to change. He delays coming out as gay because he doesn't want anyone to see him as anything other than himself, despite knowing his friends and family would accept it. Biography Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda (Love, Simon) After a post from a mysterious person under the alias of Blue appears on Creek Secrets admitting they're gay and no one knows, Simon decides to create a fake email under the name of Jacques. After emailing several times, Simon really starts to fall for Blue, growing more and more curious about his identity. After finding his emails, Martin begins to use them to blackmail Simon into setting him up with Abby, knowing the two are close and that Simon could likely get them together. Simon reluctantly agrees out of fear that Blue will leave if the emails leak, and in the process lies to his best friend Nick to keep him from asking out Abby. When this fails, he attempts to set up his other best friend, Leah, with Nick in order to keep him away from Abby. After getting them to hang out for a while, Martin and Abby form a friendship, however after his attempt to ask her out gets him embarrassed and rejected in front of the whole school, he leaks the emails and outs Simon as gay. Blue finds out and blocks Simon's emails, and Abby, Leah, and Nick realize they were all being lied to by Simon. After a while, he convinces Leah to forgive him, and eventually Abby and Nick do as well. After remembering Blue's first email mentioned a Ferris Wheel, Simon decides to post on Creek Secrets that at the upcoming fair he'll be waiting on the Ferris Wheel for Blue to sit with him. After using all his tickets, Blue finally arrives on his last ride, revealing himself to be Bram Greenfield, a quiet kid who sits at his table. The two kiss and officially begin a relationship, with Bram joining Simon's inner circle of friends. Leah on the Offbeat Comparisons between novels and film * In the novel, Simon's has blond, messy hair with grey eyes, whereas in the film he has brown, styled hair and brown eyes. * In the novel, Simon's email for his Jacques persona is hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com, however in the film it's frommywindow1@gmail.com. * In the novel, Simon wears glasses and in the film, he wears contacts. Category:Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda Category:Leah on the Offbeat Category:Love, Simon Category:Characters Category:Creekwood residents Category:Creekwood High students Category:LGBTQ+ characters __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Protagonists